Restless in Ba Sing Se
by kagehisa
Summary: The city of Ba Sing Se has more than walls and secrets comprising within. Friends and lovers alike explore the more "intimate" side of their partners. Mature readers only. Lemon. Review for more pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Avatar Last Airbender, it's characters, or plot. Just this fic**.

Takes place after Jet fights Zuko at the tea shop and gets arrested in Episode: City of Walls and Secrets

Pairings: Longshot and Smellerbee

Enjoy.

**Restless in Ba Sing Se**

Long after Jet was taken away by the Dai Li after his fight with Lee outside the tea shop, Smellerbee and Longshot walked out of the gathered crowd toward the lower district houses of the largest city in the Earth Kingdom of Ba Sing Se. Once Jet cooled down one night in prison, maybe he'd be calm enough to remember why the three Freedom Fighters came to this city in the first place.

Except it couldn't return to how it was before they came to the city, before they met Lee and his uncle at the train station, where Jet claimed he saw Lee's uncle "Firebend" his tea hot. Their leader had to at least see someone shoot fire from their hands before jumping to wild conclusions, for Spirit's sake!

Many of the street lights were lit brightly in the late hour, it was nearly midnight. The two Freedom Fighters made their way to one of the ostrich-horse stables where they would be sleeping for the night, which was behind another small house of stone and wood. The house owner had gladly given them use of his stables for the night provided they didn't spook the animals, which they promised they wouldn't.

The ostrich-horses grunted and clicked at Smellerbee and Longshot's slow and quiet entrance, but thankfully didn't seem threatened. While the feathered raptors went back to eating their hay feed, Smellerbee and Longshot dropped their supplies and weapons by one of the straw piles along with their extra armor and clothes.

No words were exchanged, even when Jet was arrested. None were needed, since both knew what the other was thinking. Their silence was their unspoken accord, that they knew things were going to be different without their leader.

Although it was an unsettling thought, they accepted it as what it was. Their leader couldn't bring himself to change his ways, and he paid the price for it, despite their protests.

"Jet's such an idiot. And a hypocrite."

Longshot stared back at Smellerbee, standing with her small arms folded and her face scrunched in a frown.

"Why did he have to go and start a fight after swearing he was going to try and change his ways? Didn't he learn after flooding that village that his obsession will only bring more pain?"

Longshot said nothing, letting his friend let out her pent-up feelings and frustrations. He only rarely talked at all, but no one understood him better than Smellerbee since the start of their friendship as Freedom Fighters.

"Lee and his uncle seemed like such nice people. What made Jet think they were Firebenders, just because Lee's uncle was drinking some hot tea? It makes no sense! Why did he have to throw away everything just to…"

Unable to hold it in, Smellerbee's eyes grew teary and had to bit her lip to keep back from openly sobbing at the helplessness of what happened. Part of her sadness was wondering if Jet ever left behind his vengeful vows, while the other half of her conscience demanded why she didn't even move to help him after the Dai Li took him away. Her shoulders shook as sobs wracked through her small frame.

Behind her, Longshot wrapped his arms around her, his chest to her back, with his chin resting on her head since he was almost a full head taller than the weapon master. Saying nothing, he conveyed his words into feelings he knew she would understand, as she always did.

It's alright. Please don't cry.

Grateful for Longshot's concern, Smeller quieted her sobs and patted the archer's arms. It was times like these, in her moments where her sharp exterior fell and revealed the girl behind the war paint, that Longshot was always there to help her in even the smallest matters.

"Thanks Longshot." She said with a smile.

Seeing the small girl better now, the silent archer ended his embrace and began removing his straw hat, tattered red scarf, boots and greaves before setting them in one corner of the stall under the open window. Smellerbee followed suit, removing her leather breastplate, dark skirt, leather knife belt and shoulder-armor plates. She kept her gloves on to keep her fingers warm.

Longshot laid back into a pile of straw, opening his arm in invitation. Smellerbee laid atop him, wrapping her arms around his neck while his encircled across her back. Smellerbee sighed pleasantly, feeling Longhot's warmth a welcome relief from the night's chill.

"Promise me you won't leave me, Longshot. I don't want to lose another friend over something stupid." When her companion didn't answer (to her knowledge; he almost never spoke, after all), she turned her head from his shoulder to stare at his docile, angular face. His eyes were a dark brown and had a large nose, reminding Smellerbee of a horse.

Longshot smiled, causing the young girl to blush, embarrassed. _Don't worry, Bee. I'm not going anywhere._

Relieved by his words, Smellerbee hugged Longshot tightly. She didn't notice how her chest pressed against the archer's, or the effect it produced, until, too late for Longshot to do anything about it, it happened.

Something poked at Smellerbee's belly, drawing a startled gasp from the weapon master. Curious, she wiggled against it, drawing a muffled moan from her friend just after he tensed his body like a bow-string. She loosened her embrace and stared down at the bulge coming from Longshot's groin. Her face suddenly flushed crimson and, glancing up at the archer in question, was also just as embarrassed, looking away modestly while Smellerbee could only stare.

"D-did I…? And did you…? Does that mean…? Oh my." Between her half-finished questions, she kept pointing at either his groin, to herself, then back to him. If she wasn't already flushed with embarrassment, she would have fainted just then when her whole face and neck grew bright red.

Yet she made no move to get off Longshot's lap, leaving the young man growing more uncomfortable with his friend's position. Then she said something that nearly made his heart stop.

"Can I see it?"

Hardly daring to breathe, Longshot nodded slightly, staring at Smellerbee with wide, disbelieving eyes. Having permission, Smellerbee took Longshot's belt and untied it before pulling his pants down. Her hands were shaking so much she had to fumble with getting a better grip on his waistband. Once she managed to pull down Longshot's pants, the weapon master's eyes were drawn to the strange appendage standing straight up.

Slowly, with growing confidence, Smellerbee reached out with her hand and grasped Longshot's length lightly, marveling at the feel of it in her gloved hand. It was a strange amalgam of colors contrasting with his otherwise pale skin around his thighs.

That drew another thought to the young girl. "Umm, do you…I mean, can I…?" she asked, licking her lips.

At Longshot's confusion, Smellerbee just huffed, irritated, before her hands reached out and began pulling off the silent archer's top-robe, revealing his slim, toned upper body. While not as broad-shouldered as Jet or many other young men his age, the muscles he did have stood out in high definition with having almost no body fat due to drawing arrows and climbing trees.

Smellerbee wasted no time to remove her gloves and running her hands along her friend's pale, heated skin. His breaths came in deep pants as her palms glided up then down his chest and abdominals.

Her eyes drifted to the archer's arms, wrapped tightly in gauzes to hide the scars that served as his constant reminder what the Fire Nation did to him, what they took away. Smellerbee delicately unknotted the bindings and slipped them off, running her fingers up his bare arms and feeling the rough and smooth texture of his scar-riddled skin.

Longshot cut her train of thought when he put his hands on the back of Smellerbee's head, drawing her face toward his and kissing her full, pouting lips, lightly running his fingers through her bushy brown hair. Smellerbee hummed pleasantly as the feel of his lips on her own, feeling the pads of his thumbs rub her cheeks until the paint stripes were gone, leaving only a light blush of red under her almond-shaped eyes.

The weapon master separated their kiss, smiling at her friend. "Thanks Longshot. For everthing."

Longshot grinned, surprising the girl by flipping her over until her back was against the pile of straw with the quiet archer above her. Smellerbee gripped a handful of straw, inhaling its musty scent to calm her pounding heartbeat. Above her, Longshot asked with his suddenly expressive eyes for permission to continue.

Smellerbee nodded. "Go ahead."

Taking her approval, Longshot's expert hands went to Smellerbee's top and began unbuttoning the garment, patiently so not to rip it by accident. By the time the last button came undone, his friend was squirming on the pile of straw almost impatiently when he pulled the shirt off and tossed it behind him with his clothes, making the strangest but most addictive whines and throat noises.

Her breast strained against the white bindings secured around her chest, pushing against the thin fabric almost desperately. Although no more than a handful, her chest was firm and round that never failed to make Longshot wonder how anyone could mistake her for a boy. Maybe she shouldn't wear her leather breast plate anymore.

"Hurry up! Pleeaase hurry up!" she whined, wriggling her lower body against Longshot's with his hands holding down Smellerbee's arms above her head. A fire was building inside her belly, a heat that demanded to be fueled, stoked, to consume her. If she didn't quell the heat inside her, she was sure she'd go insane.

Longshot just grinned teasingly at her. _Just be patient._

Knowing his friend wouldn't want any more delays, Longshot reached behind him for Smellerbee's knife belt, grasped her kukri knife and slipped the tip of the blade under the panting girl's breast bindings, cutting the fabric apart with ease and freeing her endowments. Like the rest of her skin, her breasts were tanned, round and pert with dusty-brown nipples that puckered in her arousal and desperate for attention.

Smellerbee cooed like a dove and pulled Lonshot down atop her to kiss him heatedly, snaking her tongue into his mouth with a lusty moan. She felt drunk on the euphoria of their illicit activity, yet she couldn't get enough. She wanted to kiss him more, touch him, smell him, and have him touch her in every place that was burning for contact. Her bare breasts smashed against Longshot's smooth and firm chest, and she trembled. It felt so good.

Throughout their make-out session, Smellerbee felt her trousers being pulled off from around her waist. She made no protests, even lifting her hips off the straw pile to assist Longshot in disrobing her. At finding no undergarments, the quiet archer raised a suggestive eyebrow after breaking their kiss.

Smellerbee blushed. "Stop looking at me like that. I can't stand panties and you know thaaaaaaat!"

Her last word came out as a drawn-out moan when Longshot ran his fingers along her uncovered sex, rubbing along the outside and teasingly poked a fingertip into her nether-lips before withdrawing. She was already wet and her slim legs were instinctively gripping his waist, trying to pull him into her heated core.

"I can't wait anymore." Smellerbee's voice was breathless, panting and flushed from the experience of it all. "Please, Longshot. I want…I need you. I need you so much." While one side of her was disgusted with how much she sounded like a whore, the other half of her just wanted more.

Sweating and breathless with excitement, Longshot kneeled between Smellerbee's spread legs and prodded her nether-lips with his erection, groaning at the wetness and the heat. Her toes kept wriggling in anticipation, eyes closed and waiting for that one feeling-

Smellerbee gasped in Longshot's mouth when the archer smashed his lips with hers the moment he shoved his length into his friend's waiting crevice, smothering her whimper of pain when he ripped her maidenhead. She felt her friend's hands come up her cheeks and wipe away some stray tears she didn't know were there, and smiled.

They both stayed still, accommodating to each other's presence while their kiss grew more heated. A trickle of something wet ran down her thighs, and she wondered if it was blood, her own juices, or both. Unconsciously, her womanhood spasmed and alternately gripped Longshot's length from the sudden intrusion, pumping more juices for better lubrication and adjusting to the silent archer's presence.

Another several minutes passed before Smellerbee groaned, her pain replacing with pleasure. Her body instinctively gripped Longshot's member again, drawing a lustful groan from the silent archer. She couldn't stop herself from openly moaning when she began to raise her hips into her friend, desperate for him to continue. It felt like liquid fire was running through her blood.

Drawing back his member, Longshot closed his eyes and hummed at the delicious sensation of Smellerbee's womanhood gripping his shaft. Eyes closed, the archer heard his friend hiss and moan from the friction. Then he slammed his length back inside her.

Smellerbee suddenly cried out, a mix between a moan and a squeal, as sparks of ecstasy rippled up and down her body, causing her toes to curl and grip handfuls of straw in her hands as Longshot repeated the gyrating motions. It felt like a mass of snakes were writhing in her stomach, squirming around madly.

"Ung! F-faster! Please!"

Longshot happily obliged Smellerbee's pleas, driving himself harder and faster into her womenhood while kissing her lips and groping her petit breasts, bringing the Freedom Fighters closer to that peak just out of reach.

Despite the maddening torturous pleasure she was feeling in their most intimate act, Smellerbee was growing impatient. She wanted to orgasm, yet at the rate Longshot was going, it still wasn't enough. Like she kept trying to climb a steep hill, only to keep slipping and not reach the top.

So she in turn rose to meet his thrusts.

Emboldened by Smellerbee's actions, Longshot drew what strength left in his reserves and practically pistoned in and out of his friend's sex, making a series of wet, smacking noises. It never occured to him just how exposed they were to any curious passersby that might wander near and see them, and truly he didn't care. He felt consumed by Smellerbee; her touch, her taste, her smell, the heat, and the oh-so-pleasant throat noises coming from her petit mouth, which he kissed hungrily, swallowing her moans.

Their kiss broke, and Longshot stared into Smellerbee's eyes. _I'm close. How're you feeling?_

Her eyes widening a slight fraction by such an embarrassing question, she looked away demurely. "I...ung...I don't...mnn..."

Apparently his friend was having trouble finishing her answers while he was still plunging himself inside her. He stopped for a moment, allowing Smellerbee a chance to catch her breath and answer him. She looked more than a little irritated when he stopped, but he waited expectantly for her reply, looking into her eyes for a while in silence.

Still, she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes. Her face was practically glowing from how red it became as she turned her head away, mumbling. "I...want you...to....finish...with me." Feeling too exposed, she feebly covered her face with her hands. "Please...give me more."

By the time they both reached their desired climaxes, long into the dark silent night, they held each other close for warmth.

* * *

Large blinking eyes of deep brown flickered open then closed, followed by a scratchy-voiced groan of discomfort. Smellerbee sat up and stretched her arms above her head with a loud a yawn, shivering intensly at the chill morning air after her blanket slid off her unclothed body. She hastely pulled the sheet back over her body and squired against her friend's suddenly very warm figure, shifting for a good laying position.

Longshot glanced down at Smellerbee with a grin. The weapon master girl had a sudden urge to either smack that smirk off his face or just settle with kissing him.

Naturally, she did both; a hard smack to the face before she kissed his lips, humming all the while.

Not the least bit perturbed about the stinging blow, Longshot still felt rather playfull. He quirked an eyebrow, still grinning, asking a question he knew only his friend next to him could answer.

Smellerbee felt her face flush crimson, and she wasted no time to bury her face in the crook of the silent archer's lean neck. "Don't ask me such stupid questions right now, geez!"

But Longshot wasn't taking "No" for an answer. He easily flipped Smellerbee onto her back with him poised above her, keeping himself up by his arms. The gaze he gave her demanded the same question's answer, and he wasn't letting her go until he got it.

Embarrassed, Smellerbee looked away, though Longshot heard her mumble, "I-it was...nice...and good."

Another quirk of the eyebrow, another question. A poke from something hard on her thigh revealed his growing excitement.

"NO!", Smellerbee squeeked, shoving at Longshot's chest. "I-I mean, I'm still sore from last night and- Shouldn't we be going after Jet today and see if he's been released from prison? Shouldn't we?!"

Longshot sighed, disappointed but accepting her excuse as a valid reason to halt any further intimate engagements. He stood up, their blanket sliding off his naked form as he pulled an equally bare Smellerbee onto her feet.

"Right." Smellerbee huffed, blushing deeply at being seen so exposed and vulnerable. She tried to cover her breasts and groin with her hands while reaching down for her clothes. "Let's get dressed and take off."

When she bent over to pick up her knife belt, she did so at the waist, displaying her womanhood oh-so-temptingly to the aroused archer. Longshot had to will himself to calm down and started slipping his clothes back on, though every few seconds his eyes would stray over back to Smellerbee as she dressed. His organ was throbbing like mad, a cannon ready to explode on itself if left alone.

The two Freedom Fighters left the stables and took to the streets on foot, scanning for any signs of a jail-house or of Jet himself.

Nearly an hour into their aimless search, Longshot drew up beside Smellerbee and asked a question with a curious gaze. _Tonight?_

Flushing a deep red once more, and a tad angery at herself for getting so easily worked up over his questions, Smellerbee shoved past him a few steps before looking back over her shoulder. Her face was aflame. "I'll think about it."

Longshot smiled, excited. Knowing his friend's choice of tact, she might very well have hinted, Definetely tonight.

Despite himself, Longshot's usually steady pace had a jovial skip to them. Smellerbee noticed, but didn't raise complaint. She just looked on ahead, a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Yes. Tonight would be better.

The End....

Or is it?

* * *

Author's notes:

Okay, I'll make this simple. Want another chapter? Leave a request in your reviews: Which pairings (Het pairing being preferable, please) or if you just want another chapter featuring our two Freedom Fighters getting hot n' steamy under the covers.

That's it. 'Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Avatar Last Airbender, it's characters, or plot. Just this fic**.

Takes place during Lake Laogai, before the begining of the episode.

Pairings: Toph and Sokka

**Warning: Alright! I'm giving you all one chance --ONE CHANCE!-- to turn back, 'cause this chapter's much more "detailed" and explicit than the last one, so that's it. If you wanna read it, I can't stop ya. Just don't give me complaints about it later. I warned ya!**

Enjoy! (Like I need to tell you that.)

**Restless in Ba Sing Se**

"Hey Snoozles! You still trying to doodle Appa's picture? Twinkle-toes and Sugar-queen already left to get a _professional_. You can quit now."

Sokka felt the vein in his temple swell. "Are you saying my artwork is bad?" the Water Tribe's man said indignantly.

"I'm blind, remember?" Toph stated, waving her hand in front of her face. Her eyes were a dull jade green, a result from cataracts filming over her pupils at birth. Her thick black hair was tied into a large round bun, held in place by her hair bonnet. "I couldn't see it to begin with, but I'd bet my Earth Rumble Prize Fighting belt it's as bad as…well, drawn by a blind person." She wiggled her toes, legs crossed as she laid on her back barely an arm's reach away from Sokka, arms tucked under her head, all the while having her small feet licked by Momo, the flying lemur.

The Water Tribesman huffed indignantly, though even he could tell his drawings were poor at best. Still, didn't mean he had to admit it. "Oh yeah? Well at least _I'm_ doing something, other than _someone_ here having their gross feet licked by a lemur. Seriously, I wouldn't be surprised if there was fungus growing in between your toes! When was the last time you had a bath?"

When Sokka went back to drawing more pictures, he didn't notice the slight tremor rattling through the floor, nor how Toph's expression was downright livid, jaws audibly clenching and grinding. But when he did look back up, he barely had time to recognize Toph's expression before a thick earthen pillar shot out of the ground under him and punch him hard in the gut, lifting him off the ground almost a foot from the impact.

Having been struck, Sokka did what any other man would've done after taking a hit in his belly from Toph's Earthbending: he started rolling back and forth while clutching his stomach, grunting in pain and discomfort. It was a miracle he hadn't vomited from taking a blow that strong.

After what seemed like hours, which was only half a minute, Sokka said weakly in a pained, strain-filled voice, "That was a little over-kill, don't you think? I think you punched a damn hole in my stomach."

Toph humphed indignantly, turning her face away childishly. "Yeah, well, you had it coming! You should've learned by now not to make fun of me unless you got the guts to back it up."

"I thought you didn't care about cleanliness." Sokka replied, breathing just the slightest bit easier.

"I don't, but that doesn't mean I'll take any stupid jokes from you just because you're bored and can't draw worth crap!"

Sokka got really angry then, glaring at the blind Earthbender, though its effect was lost considering he was still belly-flat on the ground, and she couldn't make heads or tails of people's expressions regardless of her "earth" senses, which allows her to see everything that makes a vibration through the earth she's connected to.

Considering his history with the blind Earthbender, he'd often took the brunt of Toph's aggressive harassments, usually by means of getting catapulted off the ground courtesy of an earth pillar or half-burying him into the hard stone ground wherever they stopped when camping outside, and most times she did this just out of playful mischief and humor. She'd rarely, if ever, used her Earthbending (on him anyway) with the intent of actual harm.

Due to such, arguments between him and Toph usually always left her the victor of their squabbles once she started throwing a fit and just simply hit him with her Earthbending. She was callous, rude, dirty, unclassy despite her upbringing in rich royalty, and lacked little to no finesse when settling disputes without the use of violent action. More often than not, his arguments either fell on deaf ears or were quickly cut short by way of a verbal threat (or promise, depending on his situation) or sudden departure from the earth. As such, her being blind, even making faces at her proved equally useless.

But, if he couldn't relieve his anger through expression, he could do the same through action.

After checking the state of his guts --no longer burning with pain but only numb from the influx of both adrenalin and endorphins, which he knew only delayed the pain he'd be feeling for weeks to come-- Sokka slapped his hands deliberately on the ground, startling Toph in the process and making her snap around to face him as he used his arms as a pivot point and swung his legs around from beneath his torso, sweeping them around until he kicked Toph's feet right from under her, causing her to fall flat on her side while the Water Tribe's man scrambled into motion, grabbing the blind Earthbender's wrists and pinning them down and doing the same with her legs so she couldn't utilize her element. It all happened in the span of three seconds and she hadn't even been able to put up a fight.

That is, until she recovered her bearings on her present position and began struggling like a penguin trying to escape the jaws of a wolf-seal. Her legs flailed about, arms working furiously to free them from his grip. Despite her small stature and weight, her strength belied her body's size in a compact form of rigid muscle honed from years of Earthbending. In contrast, Sokka, despite being taller and only just slightly heavier, his build was slim at best, and didn't have the brute strength Toph had at her disposal. It took all his efforts just to keep her pinned down.

She kept growling too, almost like an animal. In between every threatening throat noise, she kept grunting in tempo of her struggles, "Get offa me, pervert! Did you suddenly lose what little sanity you had left?! What's wrong with you?!"

Despite her stubbornness and efforts, Toph's struggled grew less and less violent, before coming to a complete stop. Sokka was grateful for the reprieve; he honestly feared he'd lose in their wrestling match and left at the mercy of an enraged Earthbender. Not a healthy combination.

"You done?", Sokka asked breathlessly, winded from his struggle with Toph.

The blind Earthbender scoffed, turning her face away and pouting childishly. "Don't go getting a big head just because you got me pinned down. If you weren't mounting me right now, I'd pulverize you in a second, Snoozles."

Sokka cringed at the mention of "mounting" and its sexual derivative, which suddenly spurred his excitement into overdrive. Add to the position of himself atop Toph, looking so vulnerable and under his complete control only served to add fuel to the fire. He felt his blood pound inside his ears, suddenly aware that Toph could feel his pulse through his hands on her wrists.

Toph's unseeing eyes widened just the slightest bit, as did her jaw in a perfect portrait of surprise. Her cheeks, pale as creamy marble, turned into a dark shade of red that spread from the top of her forehead down to her throat. Her sightless gaze went down to between Sokka's legs.

Said Water Tribes man wouldn't have believed it had he not seen it for himself, but Toph's sense of touch and hearing were so acute, she actually managed to use his own blood pumping inside his veins to map out his anatomy.

Including his manhood.

A sharp cry barked out of his throat before he could stop it, bolting upright and releasing Toph's wrists and legs as he babbled incoherently about his reaction "not being intentional" and "accidental", apologizing profusely in between every sentence he spoke. Despite his effort to explain, he'd been talking too fast for anything he said to make much more sense than gibberish.

Eyes clenched shut tightly, Sokka waited for the inevitable throttling from Toph, yet as the seconds passed, nothing happened. He dared to peek one eye open and glance down at the blind Earthbender.

Toph was still on her back, arms raised above her head with a far away expression, stunned, but slowly raised herself up on her elbows, then her hands. Though her blush only stayed around her cheeks, she had a huge grin tugging at her lips. She tilted her head in Sokka's general direction.

"I was right, wasn't I? You are a pervert. Getting all excited for pinning down a little girl!"

Sokka was waving his arms around in panic, sputtering out denials. "Y-you're wrong! It was an accident--well, _that_ was an accident, but--I mean I would never--not that I wouldn't _like_ to with you--What am I saying?! It's not my fault! I'm sorry!!" He cried, covering his head with his arms and waiting for the inevitable throttling from the blind Earthbender.

Seconds ticked by, measured by the pounding rhythm of his heartbeat, and still nothing happened. Curious, Sokka peeked one eye open and glanced between his forearms shielding his face at Toph, whom was still sitting in the same spot, only her expression had changed from accusatory to smugly amused, grinning with her legs crossed and leaning back with her arms supporting her.

Toph sprang to her feet, startling Sokka and making him jump back in surprise, expecting the blind Earthbender to attack him, only she turned around and started walking for the door, strolling along with a swagger in her step that made her hips roll attractively, much to Sokka's surprise. When did she have such wide hips for someone so short?

Once she reached the door, she looked over her shoulder at the Water Tribe's man with a sly smirk. "Are you coming along? Or am I gonna have to tell Sugar Queen about how _hard_ you got while I was on my back?"

Sokka's eyes widened, part in dread, part in surprise, but also in excitement. If he wasn't mistaken, she was blackmailing him into following her demands, but she looked like....she wanted to continue where they left off back on the floor. And there was no denying how his body reacted to the way she said "hard" in a sultry fashion, teasing him like a fish with a juicy morsal at the end of a fishing line. He soon found his feet running fast to catch up to Toph, whom was already halfway down the white-tiled street, heading toward the Lower Ring lodging district.

Ba Sing Se was a giant Earth Kingdom city, nearly fifty miles in diameter, with large, sky-high walls. Because of the overall size of the city, Ba Sing Se was divided into three "rings" that separated the classes of people. The Lower Ring held the low cast individuals in the social classes; refugees, farmers, craftsmen, and otherwise degenerates like thugs, cutthroats, pimps, whores, thieves, beggars, all of which lived in ghettos. The Middle Ring housed the merchants and businessmen, and traders. And Finally the Upper Ring, which housed the royalty, including the predominant Earth King's palace, which covered more than a third of the Upper Ring's area.

They passed maybe three different inns when Toph came to a stop, bringing her arm out and catching Sokka by his hand. "I like this place. The vibrations feel dulled here, meaning there's still earth inside but also a lot of wood as well. Let's go." Then she was pulling Sokka along, stopping only to deposit a few silvers for maybe a three or more hours of occupancy on the receptionist's desk. The man gave Sokka the thumbs up with a lecherous grin beneath his small mustache.

Toph must have dragged him past ten rooms -all of them, from what he could tell, were occupied- and heard many different intimate sounds eminate from within.

"Um, Toph? What are we doing here, exactly?", Sokka managed to ask at last.

Toph grinned at him over her shoulder. "You'll see soon enough."

The duo arrived at their room, which Toph entered by roughly shoving the door open until it slammed into the wall, leaving a fracture in the surface. As soon as she dragged him past the door frame, Toph shoved Sokka stumbling toward the bed and, during his momentary imbalance, used her earthbending and shifted a large, thick slab of stone over the door, sealing the two inside with only a single window behind the Water Tribe's man to let in light.

When Sokka saw her expression; eager, excited, but sly, he felt a twinge of apprehension. "Now no one can interrupt us." She purred. She actually purred!

Suddenly aware of feeling like a caged animal, Sokka turned around and dashed to the wooden-barred window.

At least, he tried to. The Water Tribe's man made no less than three steps before the stone beneath his feet split open, tripping him and sending him rolling until he hit the wall under the window. Sokka flipped over onto his back and pushed himself up on his hands, beginning to grow more panicked as Toph kept earthbending the stones around him.

Two earthen pillars shot out of the ground, pinning his hands against the wall, followed by stone shackles that held his wrists firm against the wall. The pillars retracted into the floor and, after the initial shock wore off, Sokka strained and pulled on the binds holding his arms pinned, yet his strength was wasted. They were too hard for him to break and too tight to grant him room to slip out.

"TOPH! WHAT THE HELL?!", Sokka cried in a panic, panning his vision back and forth across the room. "Alright, all jokes aside; you're starting to freak me out right now!"

Toph pouted cutely. "Aww, and I went through all the trouble to get us here." She smirked as she strode over to the prone teenage boy and dropped to her knees between his legs, fingers hard at work taking off his tunic. "I don't know about you, but I think the fun's just starting, and it'd be a damn waste just to stop now."

In little time, Sokka's chest was laid bare to Toph's hands as she slid them up and down his tense muscles and chiseled lines. "Ooh, so this is what boys feel like." Toph whispered excitedly, dragging her hands down to his waistband. "Actually, that's not right. This is what a _man_ feels like." At Sokka's silence, she said coyly, "Don't bother resisting, Sokka. I've been waiting too damn long for this, and no one's gonna stop me--especially that floozy, Suki."

"Don't call Suki a floozy-"

"Shut up." Toph interrupted, grabbing the waistband of his pants and yanking them down in one swift pull, leaving Sokka only in his loin cloth, which sported a noticeable tent. "And don't lie that you're not liking this." Then she ripped the flimsy cloth off his hips like it was rice paper and grabbed him, squeezing his manhood like the hilt of a hammer. Sokka inhaled sharply, part from the pain, but also the sheer pleasure of her soft, small hand gripping him. "I've always heard guys bragging about their 'equipment' from the Earth Rumble Arena, but I doubt they could hold a candle to you. And before you go asking if I've done this before, I haven't."

"S-so where did-?", Sokka started to ask, but felt his length jerk as Toph's hand started stroking up and down harshly.

"Sugar Queen told me, who else? She was the only one that noticed how much I like you, and I tried to keep it a secret." Despite going into detail of her tale, her hand kept working on his manhood, eyes half-lidded and cheeks flushed. "Still, she gave me all kinds of useful advice about sex. Like-", she blew a puff of warm breath on his tip, making him shudder in ecstasy. "-that, for instance. And also-", Toph dipped her head lower and gave his erection a teasing lick, making his whole body flex taught as a string on the breaking point. "-things like that. Feels good, doesn't it?"

In spite of his reluctance, Sokka answered with a breathless, "Gods, yes!"

Toph giggled, elated at his praise, and gave his erection one last kiss before sitting up and slipping off her clothes, right in front of the bound Water Tribe's man. She first had to unbuckle her belt, then pulled her tan tunic off over her green clothing, before even those were removed. She then knelt with only her wrist and ankle cuffs, green breast bindings and matching panties which, by all considerations, looked more like an eyepatch and had a wetspot swelling in the middle, the sight making Sokka's mouth run dry. She touched at her chest, felt the pebbles crowning her breasts poke through the thin fabric, her arousal evident. She was ready for him.

"I'm gonna ask you right now Snoozels, and you better answer me quickly." She said breathlessly, standing up and showing her whole body to his gaze. He small breasts, slim waist, wide hips, supple and toned legs, and her wet womanhood. "Do you want me?"

His mouth dry, Sokka had to lick his lips before replying. "Yes!"

Toph grinned triumphantly. He was hers. "Good answer."

She suddenly turned around, exposing the full, pale globes of flesh of her ass, her panties riding up between her cheeks and outlining her crotch. Toph then bent down, touching Sokka's knees before kneeling with her legs straddling his stomach and her hot breath caressing Sokka's erection once more, though it failed to distract him from Toph's panty-clad derier just inches from his face. In spite of his earlier dry-mouth, he was now openly salivating.

"Toph?", Sokka said softly, unaware of the pleasant shiver that went up the Earthbender girl's spine when his breath touched her bottom.

"What, Sokka?", Toph asked impatiently, biting her lip to keep from drowning in all the delirious sensations she felt at once.

"Free my hands. I want to touch you."

Toph grinned teasingly at him from over her shoulder, wagging her butt back and forth across his field of vision. "And if I refuse?"

Sokka's answer was a small kiss against her right ass-cheek, drawing another shiver of pleasure from Toph. _'Ohhh, you better make it worthwhile, Snoozles. I don't wanna hafta hurt you later if you make a run for it.'_ She then shifted the stone around Sokka's wrists and retracted them back into the wall.

The Water Tribe's man didn't disappoint. As soon as his hands were free, they latched onto each of her ass-cheeks, kneading the soft but firm flesh like dough, spreading them apart and sqeezing them playfully, much to Toph's enthusiasm, as she started squealing and chirping happily, making no effort to restrain her vocal approval of his ministrations. Tiny jolts of pleasure sparked up her spine and made her skin feel hot, almost burning, and she loved it. She should have done this ages ago with him, but there was no time like the present.

In her delirium, Toph's hand grasped Sokka's manhood in a white-knuckled grip, her anchor to prevent the sensations from lifting her off the ground or slamming her into the floor as Sokka started to kiss, bit and suckle on her bottom. She felt it jerk in her hand, spewing a small trickle of liquid from the tip, and she couldn't resist dipping her tongue down and tasting the bitter secretions. When Sokka's body tensed again under, she started licking it some more, growing more accustomed to the action as she envisioned rock candy in her grasp.

_'But it's better than rock candy'_, Toph thought rapturously. _'It's pulsing; alive. It's Sokka's.'_

She dipped her head down further. _'And it's mine, all mine.'_

Heedless of anything else but to give her lover more pleasure, Toph took the tip into her mouth and suckled on it like she was trying to drain a waterskin dry.

Sokka nearly released himself from the sudden and harsh stimulation, but managed to reign in his control and hold back, if only to make the experience last. Still, that didn't stop him from "returning the favor", by slipping Toph's panties aside from her most private place, and revealed her glistening slit, emitting a strange, but very pleasant odor that made him even more excited. He didn't hesitate to take a taste, which drew a ear-splitting shriek from Toph.

"Sorry." Sokka said sheepishly, rubbing her bottom affectionately.

Toph just hummed pleasantly with her mouth still around his member, but sat up to reply. "Mmm, don't be. And don't stop."

Sokka nodded, resuming his earlier ministrations, licking, biting, sucking, leaving love-bites on Toph's ass-cheeks and thighs and making a meal of her womanhood. Toph herself followed his example, using both her hands and mouth in combination to give him the most pleasure she could give him.

Even after several minutes of their oral ministrations, they still didn't release. They restrained themselves just enough to keep from reaching that peak, as both wanted the other to climax first.

Toph, growing impatient, ended her pleasuring and turned around, sitting in Sokka's lap with his manhood rubbing against her womanly slit. A fine sheen of sweat covered their bodies, both were flushed and panting with desire, and the rush from their illicit act made them feel like a fire was raging in their blood.

"Do you wanna stop?", Toph asked breathlessly, hands pressed against Sokka's lean chest.

The Water Tribe's man grinned, pulling Toph closer and kissed her deeply; the first kiss they had since this whole experience started. Her eyes closed and her arms wrapped around his neck, deepening the kiss. They only separated to gather their breath again, but only to go back once more.

Although it was her first kiss, Toph learned from Katara how a kiss should be initiated. One didn't just jam their tongues down someone's throat, but offered enough for their respective partners to explore a little at a time, before moving into deeper territory.

As for Sokka, Toph was the third, and youngest, girl he'd yet kissed, but despite her being a couple years younger than him, she'd be his first sexual experience. He had to make sure she enjoyed every minute of their coupling. If not for his manly pride and ego, than for his own interests to pleasing Toph to the best of his skills.

Breaking off their kissing at last, Toph poised above his rigid manhood. With one hand on Sokka's chest, Toph used her other hand to pull her panties aside, offering a brief peek at her bare, smooth folds, glistening like syrup. The sheer sight of it made Sokka harder, almost painfully so, veins swelling along his length in Toph's grasp, which she noticed, and allowed her own wetness to trickle onto his shaft and stroked him, lubricating the piston before it would enter the cylinder, so to speak. After taking a moment to gather her courage, she lowered herself down.

Sokka unintentionally jerked up against Toph at the first touch of her slit on his length's crown, slipping it inside and bringing forth a startled gasp from the girl's parted lips, followed by a shuddering sigh as she slid down and took his full length inside her. There was pain, but felt more like an itch, a burn, yet there was a sense of fullness, like being stuffed. She could feel the thrum of his blood pulse inside her, spreading the vibrations throughout her body and meshing chaotically with her own pounding heartbeat. The sensations were so strong she got lightheaded, slumping against Sokka's chest as she finally surrendered to the pleasure and climaxed several small times, like little bubbles popping inside her belly and seeping warmth through her limbs. His arms came around her shoulders, hugging her against him.

"You okay?", he asked, bringing up his hand to wipe away the stray damp hair clinging to her forehead.

Toph felt herself smile, so wide she wondered if her face would split. "Oh yeah", she panted, "I'm great."

While Toph aclimated to his length inside her, Sokka craned his neck down until his head was level with her chest. Toph mewled a half-hearted protest, yet groaned approvingly when she felt Sokka kiss her breasts and lick the crowning pebble-hard nipples. Though they were barely a handfull each, they were very soft and slick with sweat. Sokka must've been at it for several wonderful minutes before he finally gave Toph a chance to breathe from all the panting and groaning. Unnoticed to her, Sokka had managed to make her completely relax during his oral pleasuring and reached around with his hands on each of Toph's ass-cheeks, slowly lifted her up, before dropping her back down and thrusting his hips up in a wet slap.

Toph gasped; a quick, desperate intake of air as her nerves jolted as though bitten by a venomous snake, which she exhailed in a shuddering, breathy moan as, having caught the rythm of it, started to lift herself up and down by her legs.

The friction was like a scrub scratching and chaffing against her skin, only every stroke left a burning sensation that left a desire for more in its wake. Sokka's hand, warm, rough, and calloused rubbed at her skin around her back, her shoulders, thighs, breasts, mapping out her whole body through his touch, and Toph thought heaven itself couldn't be sweeter.

It still wasn't enough; not nearly enough. Their skin wasn't touching how she wanted, everywhere at once, so she wrapped her arms around Sokka's neck and pulled him into a deep, tongue-tangling kiss, belly and chest-flushed against eachother, and started bouncing her hips up and down faster until she felt his manhood hit a spot she didn't know existed, and it made her climax explosively, sending her into delerious oblivion as she sighed in a breathy shudder.

Once her awareness returned, she still felt Sokka's manhood slidding in and out of her as she laid limp against his body, and she whimpered in a keening voice from the sensation bursting from her sensitive womanhood after her orgasm. If they didn't stop soon, Toph didn't doubt for a moment the pleasure would consume her completely.

"S-Sokka." Toph gasped, grasping his shoulders tightly. "Please...hurry. I-I can't...it's t-too much."

Sokka grunted, teeth bared as he felt his own climax approaching. "A-almost...there, Toph. Should I-"

"I want it. Let it out inside me! Don't pull out! Give it to meeee!"

Sokka's endurance ended the moment Toph begged for his seed, and he obliged her by pouring into her womanhood with abandon. Toph choked from the sensation as she felt his hot seed fill her insides, which gave one more orgasm. She let out a sigh of satisfaction and flipped over onto her back beside her lover, her juices and Sokka's cum spilling out from her opening after his length slipped out of her. Her chest rose and fell as she inhaled and exhaled from their workout. Beside her, Sokka did the same, panting deep ragged breaths with a grin on his face so wide it threatened to split his head in half.

"That felt...great." Sokka breathed, sliding his arm under Toph's neck and setting his hand on her shoulder.

"Better than great." Toph piped. "Explosive? No, earth-shaking! Hmm, maybe-"

"Mind-blowing?" Sokka offered, grinning slyly at his blind lover.

Toph playfully socked the Water Tribe's man on his shoulder. "Yeah, that's the word I was lookin' for."

They lapsed into silence, holding eachother and simply basking in the afterglow of their intimate act.

Toph turned over onto Sokka, lying on his belly. "What happens in this room, stays in this room. Clear?"

Sokka nodded. "Agreed. I really don't want Katara ranting at me for this."

Toph beamed, apparently satisfied. "Good." she quiped, lifting herself off Sokka and striding to the washroom, much to the disappointment of the Water Tribe's man. She'd felt so good on top of him.

Of course, his disappointment faded as he watched Toph's swagger, the roll of her wide hips and ass cheeks, the flexing of her supple and muscular legs and the sheen of sweat on her milky pale skin. She looked beautiful like a sculpture.

She looked over her shoulder, beckoning him with a coy smile. "Wanna join me in the bath?"

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Sokka and Toph managed to sneak back to their temporary residential house back in the Middle Ring with time to spare. Not but perhaps moments after getting back, Aang and Katara entered the house with Sokka still painting many numerous, and poorly drawn, pictures of Appa scattered around him with Toph lounging off to the side near the hand rails.

Aang was talking excitedly, more animated than anyone had seen him since Appa's absence. "Hi Sokka! Hey Toph! We're back! And look!", he shouted, pulling out a professionally drawn poster of Appa.

Sokka looked crestfallen. "Hey! I coulda done that without you guys going to someone else."

Katara put her hands on her hips, giving Sokka a skeptical look. "No offense of anything, but we figured we had a better chance of finding Appa with a picture done by a professional." Then she turned on her heel to her right towards the room she and toph shared. "I'm gonna change clothes; it's hot outside. We're gonna start posting the flyers in an hour, so get ready by then."

Once Katara's door closed, Aang looked back to Toph and Sokka. "So, anything interesting happen? No fights?"

Sokka glanced to Toph, saw her grin and sightless jade eyes full of mirth and mischief, and smiled innocently at the bald Avatar. "Me? Nah, nothing interesting. Just tussling with Toph, as always."

Curiousity satisfied, Aang turned back around and left the house to start dropping the flyers via his air-glider, unaware of Toph licking her lips in Sokka's direction and the unmistakable twinkle in the Water Tribe's man's eyes.


End file.
